User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Sins of the Father - Chapter 7: Gone Away
Gone Away is the seventh and penultimate chapter of my nineteenth fanfiction, "Sins of the Father". I'm going to try to get back on track with writing now, since I wasted an entire week last week. You'll see a lot of stuff that has already happened, but from a different point of view. I hope you like this chapter. One thing that I have to mention is that I'm going to change one thing about Strider's character. Originally, I was going to make him do some very perverted things, but I decided against that. I'm shortening this story by two chapters. The ending of this chapter is pretty good if you ask me. Strider meets a few people from previous stories in this chapter. This is my last chapter with Harold in it. He has a few lines, but not very many. This chapter jumps around a good bit, and spans about 12 years. Strider does something pretty evil in this chapter, since he is an evil dude. Gone Away After Samantha left the farm, Harold hated me. I didn't blame him, because I would most likely be the same if I was in his position. He always seemed hostile to me, and spoke to me in a disrespectful way. He hated me because of what I did to his mother, and that I forced her to leave the farm. I knew that he would never forgive me. Barely a year later, I did something that would make Harold hate me even more. I met another woman, who I was going to marry. Her name was Christina, and she had a daughter named Elena. I met Christina while away from home. I knew her for a few months before I asked her to marry me. She was definitely foreign, but I never asked where she was from. Two days before the wedding, I spoke to Harold. Strider: There's something that you need to know, son. Harold: What? Are you going to die soon? I hope so. Strider: I'm getting married in two days. Harold: What?! Strider: I said... Harold: I know what you said. You are one disloyal piece of shite. Strider: You don't have to come to the wedding if you don't want to. Harold: Of course I'm not going to your god damn wedding. Strider: You will have to meet your new family, Harold. Harold: Whatever. Two days later, the wedding came, and I was married again. I was nervous about bringing Christina and Elena home with me, because I didn't know how Harold would treat them. After the wedding, I brought them home. Harold was reading a book outside when I came home. When he saw us approach, he closed his book, and stood up. Surprisingly, Harold was very respectful to his new family. He couldn't take his eyes off Elena, and he had the weirdest smile that I've ever seen before. I had to try very hard not to laugh at him. Then he introduced himself. Harold: Hi. I'm Harold. Elena laughed at his voice. Harold responded very rudely. Harold: What's so funny? Strider: Hey. There's no need to be rude, Harold. Harold: Sorry. My apologies. Following that day, Harold and Christina hated each other. They fought all the time, and never got along at all. Christina even attempted to poison Harold's dinner a few times, but I always stopped her. Harold and Elena got along just fine. They were like best friends. I was really surprised that Harold liked his step-sister. After being remarried for 5 years, Christina was killed by bandits while coming home from Thrace. Elena was devastated. Harold didn't care at all. After her funeral, I had to leave town for a while to help Kolar with a special project that he had in mind. I told Harold and Elena to take care of the farm while I was away. I went to Kolar's palace, and Vatch and Numoc were there. Kolar was wearing armor similar to Numoc and Vatch's, but his sleeves and cape were blue. Strider: Kolar, why the hell are you dressed like that? Kolar: It's good to see you too, brother. Strider: What's this "special project" that you needed to speak to me about? Kolar: We, these two and I want to form an alliance. Strider: We already have an alliance. Vatch: It's more of a brotherhood than an alliance. Numoc: We're thinking about starting like a clan or something like that called the "Ice Reapers". We want to have a grand castle somewhere. Strider: Sounds like a good idea to me. Kolar: Yeah. There is one rule. Strider: What's that? Vatch: We all have to carry a blood weapon with us. We all have one. Now you need one. Strider: Fine. I'll craft one when I get home. Kolar: You need to help us find a nice place to build our castle. Strider: How long will that take? Kolar: A day or two. Strider: Fine. I'll help you out. Kolar: Thank you. The four of us left Thrace, and started looking for a place to build our grand castle. We searched for a day, and found a nice spot on a cliff. Kolar used his powers to summon the castle out of thin air. It was a giant castle. It had many towers, and was about the size of the entire city of Thrace. I didn't go inside the castle, because I needed to return home. When I went back home, Harold and Elena seemed suspiciously happy. Elena was still wearing her black funeral dress, which was very odd. I didn't ask any questions, and went into the basement to craft a weapon out of my blood. I made myself a small knife, and put it into an empty sheathe on my belt. Nothing really interesting happened over the next two weeks. Two weeks later, one of the worst moments of my life happened. I woke up at noon one day, and Harold was gone. He didn't leave a note for me, and he never told me that he was going to leave. I asked Elena about it. Strider: Where's Harold? Elena: He.... he left this morning. Strider: Why? Did something happen? Elena: Yes. Strider: What is it? Elena: Harold and I slept together. Strider: You what?! Elena: I'm pregnant. I was furious. I turned around, and tried to stay calm. Elena stood up, and put her hand on my shoulder. She was about to say something, but I punched her in the stomach. She gasped, and fell to the ground. Strider: I'm very disappointed with you. And Harold. Elena: Why did you do that? Strider: Why do you think? Elena: Why? Strider: Because you live under my roof. I'm in charge around here. You got that? Elena: You're a monster. Strider: I know. Elena: Why would my mother marry you? I picked her up by her neck, and lifted her up with both hands. Strider: I never loved your mother. I married her so that I wouldn't feel so alone. Elena: You just killed my child. Strider: I know. I set her down on the floor, turned around, and walked away. Elena was afraid of me. 5 months later, she left the farm and married a guy named Thomas. I have no idea why, because he was seriously overweight, but he seemed like a nice enough guy. Over the next few years, I heard many things about Harold in some far away place called Yharnam. He was a war hero, and I felt proud of him. I was greatly saddened because of how alone I was. I apologized to Elena one day, and she said that she would never forgive me for what I did. One day, I was sitting alone in my house, when I heard the door open. I turned around, and saw a face that I missed very much. Samantha: Strider. Strider: Samantha. I missed you. Her face had healed completely. I still felt terrible for what I did. She sat down next to me, and held my hand. Strider: I'm so sorry, Samantha. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I'm sorry. Samantha: I forgive you, Strider. Strider: I love you. So much. We kissed. We started living together again after that. Credits Thank you reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in the comments. The Ice Reapers' castle looks like Hogwarts, by the way. Category:Blog posts